


Birthday Treat

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Surprise blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A birthday drabble for the very lovely reggietate and originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Birthday Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reggietate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reggietate).



> A birthday drabble for the very lovely reggietate and originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Nick glared morosely into his pint. Another year older and what exactly did he have to show for it? A missing wife, a ton of paperwork, and an impossibly hot assistant who he had begun having very unprofessional dreams about.

“Penny for them?” Stephen asked, appearing from nowhere with two more pints.

“Just birthday blues,” Nick replied glumly.

“That’s just because you haven’t had your present from me yet.” And with a cheeky grin he dropped to his knees and disappeared under the table.

As deft fingers began to undo his belt, Nick decided he rather liked birthdays after all.


End file.
